


Hypocrite

by LegacyofMagnar



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: (---i forgot to put that there), Mentions of Suicide, spoilers for ep115
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegacyofMagnar/pseuds/LegacyofMagnar





	Hypocrite

Vex kneeled before the altar in the Raven Queen's shrine in Whitestone. The candles on the wall cast shadows on the floor as their dim light flickered softly. She hadn't been here since the bargain Vax had made was fulfilled.

Her fingers gently traced the engravings on the altar; smudging the dust that had collected there. She sat quietly, gathering her thoughts and remembering the times when things were simpler.

"You're such a hypocrite, you know?" Her voice was hushed as if trying not to break the oppressive silence of the shrine. "Always asking us to be safe and then diving headlong into danger without back up."

Vex paused. Her eyes were slightly glazed, not really focused on anything. She spent several minutes like that, her fingers now tracing the raven feathers that littered the ground she knelt on.

Suddenly her eyes focused, staring at the feathers. Vex left one up and looked at it like she was inspecting a new bauble. "You told me not to go far from you. You begged and pleaded for me to stay near you, to be safe," Her voiced cracked harshly.

She was breathing heavily now, the feather grasped tightly in a trembling fist. "And yet you went where I could not follow! You _left_ me!" She screamed. Tears welled up in her eyes as she stared at the altar accusingly. "How could you leave me so easily?" 

She slumped against the altar and sobbed. Feelings and thoughts that she had been pushing away were for weeks finally broke through and flooded her senses. She had not truly grieved after he left.. Instead, she had tried to be strong for Keyleth and the vest of Vox Machina.

Vex sobbed until her chest hurt and her face was sticky with dried tears and snot. She wiped her face numbly. Her heart was in so much pain, but she had no more tears to shed. Now she wanted nothing more than to sleep and forget.

_'You could. It would be so easy, so simple. You could see him again. Even your mother.' ___

__Vex stilled, startled at the thoughts rushing through her head._ _

___'You know how to kill, how to make it painless. You could even do it now.'_ _ _

__Vex bit her lip. She wanted nothing more than to be with her twin and her mother again. She looked at the dagger on her thigh. It winked at her temptingly, the surface reflecting the flickering candles. If she knicked the right vein she could bleed out in seconds, it would be so easy...._ _

__Suddenly there was a flutter of wings as a raven swooped in from nowhere. It snatched the dagger with a triumph cry and flew far from her reach. It dropped it up in the eaves and flew back to do the altar._ _

__Vex's breath caught in her chest as she watched it. "Vax?"  
The raven cawed and hopped forward. It nuzzled against her finger, encouraging her to pet it._ _

__It was like she had been released from a spell. "I can't do it, I don't want to do it." She had been wrong before. There were things she wanted more than just seeing Vax and their mom. She wanted to see her friends settled and happy. She wanted to have children with Percy and watch Whitestone thrive._ _

__She wanted to have little Trinkets running around the forest and train her own bear militia (she was still trying to convince Cassandra on that.) She wanted to finally see her family after having a long and wonderful like with Percy._ _

__For the first time in weeks, Vax leaving didn't hurt so much. There was still much she had to recover from and get used to, but now she was hopeful that she could live a life that Vax would be proud of._ _

__"Thank you," Vex whispered. She scratched the raven's head one more time before leaving. It watched her leave until she closed the door._ _

___"That's my twin. Love you, Stubby."_ _ _

__And the raven faded into dark smoke that dispersed throughout the shrine._ _


End file.
